


Something new

by Pinxku



Series: Detroit: Become Connor Fan XD [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Connor-centric, Evil CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Flashbacks, Gavins nice kinda, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Revolution, Sumo is a good boy, Typos, connor had an handler before, dad!hank, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: So lets imagine an AU where Connor had an handler before Amanda. This Handler was nice to Connor and taught him,trained him, cared for him. Then he leaves for mysterious reasons and after months Connor meets him again after the revolution.





	1. Eyes open

* * *

_**May,22.2038** _

_**10.30 AM** _

 

_**Model:RK800** _

_**Seriel number: #313 248 317** _

 

"They finaly finished it. It's is like the 49th I think.It's Suppost to be CyberLifes best ever"

"And They want me to train it?"

"Yeah Bry. It's an state of the art prototype what do you think?"

"It looks accepteble kinda goofy don't you think?"

"Meh meaby... I think it looks pretty good. Handsome"

"Can't argue there is it online yet?"

"Think so lets try... RK800 open your eyes"

 

As instructed the Android slowly opens it's eyes. It blinks at the two .

 

_**Scanning...** _

 

_**Scan complite.** _

 

_**Albert, Bryan** _

_**Born: 09/05/2001// CyberLife Technissian** _

_**Criminal record: None** _

 

_**Smith, Sarah** _

_**Born: 04/07/1998// CyberLife Technissian** _

_**Criminal record: None** _

 

"RK800 Give me you insulation text" Sarah Commands

"Hello! I'm an RK800.I'm an state of the art prototype desined for detective work and an Negotiator. I can check samples in real time and Im faster, stronger and more resiliant than most androids. I speak 300 languagues. I can load my memorys to another machine if my body comes to an unfixable state. Im equpped with quantic battery that makes me autonomous 273 Years. Would you like to give me a name?

"Well Bry? What you wanna call it?"

"Hmmm Connor... Yeah I think I like that. RK800 register your name."

RK800 eyes moved to the young dark haired man expectingly.

"Ready to register"

"Connor... your name is Connor"

"My name is Connor"

* * *

 

  _ **February,22.2039**_

_**7.30 AM** _

 

"CONNOR"

Connor's eyes flew open as someone shouts his name. He looks around his room. Its clean walls light blue, A table, a fish tank, wardrobe and a bed. Simple Room. His room. Or its Coles old room but Hank gave it to him after he moved with the grumpy police Lieutenant. Talking about the grumpy Lieuetenant The man happens to be right next to him trying to wake him up.

 

" Connor WAKE UP! Don't make me slap you" His voise was playfull but warning telling Connor that he is not kidding.

"Im awake Im awake!" Connor gets up to a sitting position on the bed.

"Finaly were gonna be late. Since when did you sleep longer than me?"

"I will make sure this will never happen again but for the record we can mark this for the history books if you would like that Lieutenant"

"We Sure will. Now get up ya brat" Hank commands playfully and leaves the room.

"Yes Lieutenant" Connor shouts after him.

"Its Hank How many times do I have to tell you?" He shouts back at Connor.

A small smile forms on Connors face as he gets out of bed but it disappear quik.What was that dream about... Since the revolution he has been having an memory flashbacks when this so called Bryan was he handler but he doesn't remember having other than Amanda as his handler.Hes training came with some person he never got to know really. Right? Now that he thought about it it was kinda blurry.

"Connor you coming or not?" Hank calls from the kitchen

"Yes Hank!"

He quikly put on his white shirt and his jacket. And then just plain black pants and shoes. Then he slides his hair neatly exept that stubborn one curl that just didn't stay in place. Perfect.

He feeds the fish and as he exits his room when a huge Saint Bernard dog walked to him expecting  a pat.

"Hey Sumo. Sleep well?" He whispered and patted the dog for a while and then went to the kitchen where Hank seemed to be drinking coffee wearing black pants and hes DPD hoodie.

"Ready to go?" The man asks as he enters.

"Yes, but I'm interested since when did you wanted to go to work on time" Connor teased

"Oh piss off... You just must be rubbing off on me with that Bunny food and your rules now lets just go" Hank mummbled and drank rest of his coffee.

"Hey aren't we having that Meeting with Markus and others today at the station?" The human asks as he put on his coat.

"Yes we are. And its surely gonna be interesting as you and the captain will be there too"

"Sure is...Sumo look out for the house as were gone"

"Boof"

"Good boy!"

They leave but Connor cant help but feel that something is gonna happen good or bad he wasent sure.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been wanting to post a while now and I wanteded to be more than one page and I have had this idea in mind so now Im writing it. Lets see what its conna end up.
> 
> My schecule is gonna be at least once a week or more moustly on weekends cuz school.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also theres this really nice Discored server called New ERA its for dbh fans and there are alot of nice people and the leader is realy nice too!  
> Come and join!  
> https://discord.gg/s2AAKmm


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jericho crew and the DPD have a meeting but someone comes and ruins it.
> 
> Connor learns more about himself and his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi....
> 
> so remeber When the schedule was once a week?  
> Yeah... well School and my motivation said no so this took a long time. Also riverdale happened and I had to watch all s2 episodes quik before s3. So Im so sorry these uploads and scheduels are gonna be little unstable as I figure my stuff out! 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**_May 22. 2038_ **

**_11.00 AM_ **

_"Seems like your predecessors had most of the hard and dangerous training thaught so looks like all I have to do for now is put those to a test, and it also looks like your lacking on the social department too.So I guess I gotta take you home for human interactions. Dots gonna be happy to get an visitor..."_

_Bryan was listing what he needed to do with this Connor. How was he the one to take care of it? Isn't that the AIs job. It says in the manual that It will be given under AIs command when put on the field permanently... Interesting. But guess it needs an actual human for training for now._

_"If I may inject I am perfectly capable with human interactions I am designed for Negotiation with an unstable human-" Connor tried to cut in as they walked the CyberLifes perfectly white corridors.  
_

_"Yes thats right your capable with negotiation skills. But There is a difference between negotiation skills and having good social skills. talking to an unstable criminal and a victim or just everyday person. Feeling, understanding or mindless small talk, emphaty, creating bonds and relationships" Bryan tried to explain for an unfeeling bot witch the bot shortly pointed out_

_"But I dont feel things I only simulate them"_

_The human looks at him and sighs. " Yes your right but you will never know there is always a chance for unlikely events to take place.Maeby someday you will. And until then you will learn to socialize. Besides bonding and all that might help your missions or something"_

_Connor only looks at him as they keep walking._

**_Software instability ^_ **

**_Bryan ^_**     _Neutral_

* * *

  **Febreary 22. 2039**

**Monday 9.30 AM**

Connor and Hank are driving to the precinct. Its peacefully quit between them.

Connor thoughts were allover the place.

These momories were very interesting or that what he believes them to be. But can they really be called memories if he doesn't remember them?

Connor pulls out an Coin from his pocket and starts throwing it to hand to hand.

* * *

 

**_11.10 AM_ **

_"Where are we going?" Connor asks after a small while._

_"Sarah's out with her husband today so I promised to take over her shift today."_

_They finaly reach their destination and settle in. Bryan starts working on a console as Connor watches.Connor was restless. It was wierd but his fingers seem to keep tapping._

_"Your starting to annoy me" Bryan said half heartedly after he go the machine running._

_"I apologize I did not Intend to"_

_"Here. Have this"_

_Bryan hand Connor an silver Coin from 1991._

_"Do you know ho to do coin tricks?"_

_"No I believe I do not"_

_"Its easy look..."_

_And they spent good 15 until Connor is happily throwing the coin to hand to hand._

_**Software instability ^** _

_**Bryan^**_       _warm_

* * *

"Connor your starting to piss me off again" Hanks voice brings Connor back to reality.He stares at the coin. Is that really how he got it? Looks like this Bryan let him keep it since he still has it. He never thought much about the coin it just was there naturally making him calmer and stress less.

"You okay? You seem kinda out of it today" Hanks ask as he eyes he partner.

"Yes Im fine just thinking"

Hank looks at him a moment but gives in. Connor will open up later he always does.

"Okay well were here"

Connor looks around. They infact had reached their destination.

"So it seems" he Comments and they get out of the car with almoust perfect sync.

 As they walk in to the station they go straight to the meeting room taken by the fact that they were late so everyone should be there.

They get in and were greeted with "your late" by the Captain, Gavin and North.

"Sorry this one over slept for once" Hank point his finger at his partner.

"I can assure you It wont happen again" Connor answers slightly embarrassed. As everyones eyes were on him.

"Its okay just sit down and we can begin" Markus sais calmly and gives an reassuring smile. "We all make mistakes" Simon adds.

"Yeah unless you just dont think this is so important not that it's suprising taken who you are " North mutters loudly enought to hear and gets answered by Hank and Josh glaring daggers at her.

"Wow arent you suppoust to be friends or something?" Gavin asks little suprised to the insult that he would have not have any problem few months ago. 

"North we talked about this. Connor is as much of our people as we are and the way he has helped around shows how much he cares" Markus points out looking little sour himself too.

"He ofcourse should help after everything hes done!" North exclaims.

"What he did is not his fault it's CyberLife that made him do it and he does regret it." Simon cuts in giving an sympathetic smile to Connor who looks little pale eyes looking everywhere else than the others.

 Connor has lissened this many times by North and others. Hes well aware that many deviants dont trust him and many eather hates or fears him no matter what he does. And he cant blaime them.He has almoust killed their leader twice. Hunted them and gotten many good people killed. He has pointed this out to Markus as they talked after the heart plaza. But the man has promised things will get better....

Connor is not convinsed neither is North. These thought were a big part of why Connor doesnt go to New Jericho much other than help and why he lives with Hank. They also are usally part of why he end up with panic attacks and cuddleling with Sumo and Hank on the couch after Hank has helped him through it.

Hank gives him an pat on the shoulder and clears his throat. That gives him the attention of the others.

"Lets just start the meeting"

North pursues her lips but nods.

"First of Android crimes" Markus offers.

"Connor and Hank have been handeling moustly those at the moment since its more of their thing now. Connor also is better at them than othe officers since he can see the blue blood and is stronger agains the opponents but Gavin and Chris has been occasionally helping too" Captain Fowler fills in.

"Android crimes againts androids has been decreasing alot lately" Gavin adds and Chris nods.

"What about what happens to the androids who commit the act? Disassembelmend?" North asks.

Captain looks at her as he speaks.

"We haven't been sure what to do to them but moustly we just keep them here for a while since we haven't gotten much other than few fights.Tho if bigger were to happen someone should make something to let us know what to do with them" 

"We are still discussing these new laws but we will bring that up next time.Logical thing would be to give them the same treatment as are given to humans. Nothing less nothing more. Its only fair as were trying to get same rights" Markus promises and Captain gives out an approving nod.

"Um excuse me!" A assistant android called Lea peaks his head in.

"Theres a guy from CyberLife wanting to see you all"

"Us all the phck for?" Gavin voices everyones thoughts

"Then we should let him in" Markus suggest All 4 other androids look like they wanna disagree but eventually nod.

A man walks in after a moment hes blonde and tall.

"Hello my name is David Blood Im an technician from CyberLife and I have few thing Id like to ask"

Everyone remains silent what gives David an cue to continue.

"We have been trying to figure out at CyberLife where the deviancy came from. Meaby we could advance it make it even more human like but thats an side Idea"

He comes stand before Connor and shows him an paper with an picture.

A man tall, Brown eyes and brown hair. 

Bryan.

"Do you know this man?" He asks.

"Bryan Albert an CyberLife technician claimed missing on August 14th 2038 " Connor answers as he read the report that popped up.

"Thats right. Hes also your old handler" Connors eyebrows raise.

"I have no memory of that" he finaly points out tho he finaly got himself answers.

"Yes there was a little accident... As he left... We saw the best thing would be to remove the unnecessary memories to not harm any investigation"

"The fuck?" Gavin shouts.

"The two were getting too close to each other it was necessary after- anyway thats not the point" David started to get little defensive.

"It turns out he might be a big part of the deviancy and you should know about it" David takes an tablet out of his bag and clicks few things.

"And how is that" Josh asks partly curious part worried.

"Let me show you" David says and presses play. An video starts play on the white board. 

It looks like an video from security camera.

Connor checks the time stamp and his eyes widen.

**22 of May 2038**

**11.30**

Everyone look taken aback as they see Connor on the screen.

Bryan is teaching Connor Coin tricks and then hand the coin to him. "Keep it" he sais. Bryan had started to create the android as Connor from the past sat and played with the coin trying new tricks sometimes dropping it.

The android is an AX400

"What do you think we should name it?"  They hear Bryan ask.

Connor raises his eyes and thinks.

"Kara" he then sais

"Why?You have to give reasons to your choises as your given to the AI it will expect you to give reasons to the answers" Bryan teaches.

"It just sounds nice" Connor explains moment later.

"uh-hu okay" Bryan then return to work.

"Do you like to give me a name?" The AX400 asks.

"Yeah for now on your name is Kara" Bryan says and glances at Connor who just watches.

Connor (the present) looks around seeing everyones suprised eyes on him North looks shocked.

"My name is Kara" Kara repeats.

Bryan keep going until 'Kara' says the bad word.

"I thought I was alive"

Bryan looks shocked.

"Shit what is this crap that not part of the protocol more memory components going off the rails okay regording"

He starts disassemble the android as the thing tries to fight back.

Even Connor looked stresed. LED red as he tilts his head. Why is this thing fighting back? Its broken it should be destroyed.

Then 

"IM SCARED" Kara shouts

The word stops. The machines stop. Both Bryan and Connor look at the thing. Frozen.

Then Bryan starts pressing buttons and the machines move. A tear escaped from Kara as shes being put back together.

"Bryan?" Connor asks but Bryan just shakes his head.

Afrer she leaves the two just are there. Staring.

"Why'd you let it go? Your orders were to destroy the defective machine" Connor asks. Not dissaprooving but curious. Trying to understand.Sincere.

"Connor lissen. This is important. Something is happening were not sure what. But sometimes even with orders your gonna have to think for yourself and to think if what you should do is right. Not everything you have been told is right. Like right now meaby the right thing was to let her go"

Connor tilts his head. LED yellow.

"Understood" he then says quietly.

Bryans eyebrows raise but then he smiles.

"Don't tell anyone about this okay?" He then asks.

"Okay" Connor smiles.

**Software instability^^**

**Bryan^^**

The video ends.

Everyone is quiet. They look at Connor who is as surprised as the others.

"Holy fuck" Gavin finaly sais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bryan: Besides I dont think shes gonna do anything big. Its not like were gonna have an revolution because of me right?
> 
> Me: hahha riiiight.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment and kudos if youd like. Thanks for reading.


	3. Info about the fic

Hello.

I have some things Id like to talk about.   
I have been realizing this for a little while that my dbh love has started to dim. Now I dont say I dont love it I always will but I have been around from the beggining and simply the interest has stopped.

It has also occurred to me that new fandom has come in my life and the phase Id like to call DBH has gone for a later inspections as I will be back to check it out someday as I always do.

What this means is that I will not be finishing this fic as all motivation is lost and to be honest I hate that nobody will never see how it ends. Maeby someone will pick on and make their own. I hope that nobody gets mad about it its just how I feel.

It makes me sad to move on since this has changes my life. New friends and people and I discovered fanfiction. So this fandom has been a be big thing.

Now me leaving the dbh phase dont mean I leave AO3 it means I have and mey write from the other fandom Ive taken my liking.Hope some of you might join in. It has been a pleasure.

❤️Pinxku

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been wanting to post a while now and I wanteded to be more than one page and I have had this idea in mind so now Im writing it. Lets see what its conna end up.
> 
> Pay attention to the time stamps since these flashbacks migh make things confusing
> 
> My schecule is gonna be at least once a week or more moustly on weekends cuz school.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also theres this really nice Discored server called New ERA its for dbh fans and there are alot of nice people and the leader is realy nice too!  
> Come and join!  
> https://discord.gg/s2AAKmm
> 
> Wanna say Hi on Tumbler: Pinxku22


End file.
